


Rapier

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, everyone is a prince or princess, except gyujin, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Every 5 years a bonding camp  for the princes and princesess is held in the Ruvulpes kingdom for the neighboring kingdoms to maintain a friendly relationship.Jinhyuk for the first time in his 23 years of life, is not looking forward to it.





	Rapier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharlightARMY (InfernoBlade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoBlade/gifts).



> I really should not be starting another chaptered work when I'm still not done with Flowers but this prompt went out of my hands so here we are!  
> Anon on CC requested for rival princes Weishin so here it is!

"You should do something about the frown on your face, my prince."

Jinhyuk looks away from the fogged window of the too extravagant carriage to face Gyujin who sits in front of him, a teasing grin on his lips but Jinhyuk can read the worry in his eyes. Not for the first time and he's sure not the last time either, he tells Gyujin to drop the formalities.

The two of them go way back. Gyujin having basically grown up in the castle as he trained to be a member of Leocae's Knights from a very young age and Jinhyuk sneaking from his lessons to play with him.

"I need to get used to calling you that, we're going to be on another castle with people that will look down on you if you allow me to treat you so casually," Gyujin frowns his thick eyebrows trying to make his point come across to Jinhyuk but the prince still shakes his head.

"Just be more careful when there are people around, we do it like that back home too," Jinhyuk insists making his younger friend sigh in defeat.

"I think big brother is right, Gyujin," Both Jinhyuk and Gyujin glance down surprised at Jinwoo the youngest prince of Leocae who they thought was still sleeping using Jinhyuk's lap as a pillow.

Jinwoo moves to sit up, offering the two males that smile that makes everyone want to coo and pinch his cheeks because of how adorable he looks "You can be at ease when I'm there but should be more careful otherwise."

Gyujin is unable to argue against Jinwoo's words and so he nods his head. Jinhyuk gives him a small smile in an attempt to reassure him he can do it. He was also going to have to pretend to be distant with his friend after all so he understood his struggle.

This was one of the reasons he tried to convince his parents, his King, and Queen, that he didn't want to visit Ruvulpes, their neighbor kingdom but they had refused to listen to his request, insisting this was a tradition that should be carried on to continue their friendly relationship with the kingdoms that attend.

If you ask Jinhyuk, he thinks this summer camp of sorts that was organized every 5 years was something truly unnecessary. Yes, he did enjoyed it a lot more when he was younger but now that he was 23 and supposed to decide on a wife, on who would reign next to him as his queen when his father stepped down from the throne and he became his successor, he truly couldn't care less about this tradition.

Especially when he knew _he_ would be there.

After a few more days of traveling, they finally arrive at Ruvulpes. There are all the formalities and grand welcoming to Leocae's princes that you could expect. The other royals that were already at the castle all stand in a line to receive them.

Jinhyuk doesn't have to fake a smile when he sees Canebum's first prince, Han Seungwo and Meduflav's first prince Kim Minkyu. Both princes having become his friends because of this tradition, they visited him back home when possible and he did the same to them.

He does have to fight back a frown when his eyes fall on Ruvulpe's second prince though.

Kim Wooseok.

"Jinhyuk!" Minkyu throws himself at Jinhyuk the moment the princes and princesses are left alone, their personal retainers not being allowed inside the tower they'll be staying in for the duration of their stay.

Jinhyuk hugs back the younger boy and ruffs up his tidy hair but the boy doesn't complain. Jinwoo glares from his side for a moment, his jealousy for his big brother kicking in but before he can say anything he's pulled into a hug by Canebum's second prince, Han Dongpyo.

Seungwoo smiles at his younger brother hugging Jinwoo, Jinhyuk feeling the same warmth as he does on his chest at such a cute sight. Seungwoo brings Dongpyo along on his visits so Jinwoo and he had become close, they're both the same age, 15 years old.

Minkyu lets go of Jinhyuk when his big sisters, princess Sejeong and Mina call for him reminding him about the lesson he shares with Stenavi's princes Hyungjun and Minhee. He whines a little but a glare from Sejeong stops him.

"It's nice to see you again prince Jinhyuk," Sejeong says turning her attention to him once Minkyu leaves, her sister Mina echoing her words "and prince Jinwoo too, he has grown up so much." Sejeong smiles warmly at Jinwoo, the boy blushing under the attention and that makes Sejeong's smile brighter.

"It is nice to see you too princess Sejeong, princess Mina," Jinwoo hurries to say the same, Dongpyo still clinging to his arm.

It's not that Jinhyuk dislikes princess Sejeong, she's a sweet girl who everyone loves but Jinhyuk knows and is sure she's aware too that their parents have been considering marrying them together and strengthen the bond between their kingdoms. Meduflav has been struggling to defend its territory for a while now and Leocae is well known for its knights while Meduflav being a Kingdom with numerous ports has resources that Leocae doesn't.

Unlike him though, she seems ready to follow their parent's wishes.

Sejeong takes a few steps closer, holding onto Jinhyuk's elbow that he naturally moves so she can comfortably do so, his body reacting from muscle memory remembering his etiquette lessons.

"Should we take a walk and catch up? I'm sure there's a lot we can talk about after so long." Her smile seems sincere but her eyes betray her, leaving her true emotions for Jinhyuk to read. There's uncertainty in them, something that shows she doesn't truly want to follow whatever her parents must have told her.

Jinhyuk is trying to think of an excuse to back out of it and without it being so obvious its because he doesn't want to be alone with her but he can't think of anything, at least not quickly enough.

Before he can give in someone interrupts them.

"I apologize princess Sejeong but prince Jinyuk and prince Jinwoo must be tired from their travels and as their host, I think it's better to leave them to rest." Jinhyuk looks to his right where prince Wooseok stans, his hands behind his back and a small smile that Jinhyuk doesn't believe for a second on his lips.

Sejeong sighs, a mix of regret and relief, and lets go of Jinhyuk giving them a small bow before she turns and leaves the room, followed closely by her sister. Jinhyuk stares after her only turning his attention to Wooseok once the door closes behind them.

The other prince smirks up at him "Since when are you so scared of a little princess?" He teases, an impish glint in his big eyes. Seungwoo chuckles and Jinhyuk glares at him feeling betrayed by his friend. "I was not lying though, I need to show you two to your rooms so follow me."

Wooseok makes small talk with Jinwoo on their way to their rooms, asking him about how have his studies been going and even asking about his archery surprising both Leocae's princes by remembering such a detail.

Or better put, surprising Jinhyuk.

Jinwoo had easily befriended Wooseok on the last reunion -Jinwoo's first time attending- sticking to his side when Jinhyuk was too busy with other princes. No, it did not bother Jinhyuk of course, he was glad Jinwoo who was usually so shy was able to find someone to confide in.

Why did it have to be Wooseok out of all people though?

"Here's your room Jinwoo, mine is on the floor above at the end of the hallway when you turn right, don't hesitate to look for me if you need something or want to spend some time with me ok?" Jinwoo nods his head, his doe eyes shining as he looks at Wooseok. The older reaches to brush his hair, a tender smile on his face "Your brother's is the one before mine, by the way, make sure to remember that."

The moment they're left alone, once they walk past the guards at the start of the hallway to their rooms, Jinhyuk side glances Wooseok who looks to the front with his face stoic as he remembers him.

He has grown up, of course, he has just like he has done. The baby fat he still had last time is gone, his cheekbones high and sharp, his big eyes seem wiser too and he has lost some of the curls his hair had before.

"You have not grown that much have you?" Is what he says instead. Jinhyuk grins when he sees how Wooseok's eye twitches ever so slightly in annoyance. The younger instead slowly turns his head to face him, a smile that promises vengeance on his pink lips.

"And you're still a child I see," Jinhyuk barely stops himself from shoving the other prince as retaliation, he doesn't need to alarm the guards who he's sure are still keeping an eye on them. Wooseok as if reading his thoughts smiles triumphantly.

They stop in front of what has been assigned as Jinhyuk's room "We're still waiting for prince Daniel, princesses Somi and prince Daehwi," Wooseok informs him as if Jinhyuk had not already realized they were not there yet, if he were not as tired he would point it out but he leaves their banter for another time instead nodding and excusing himself entering his room.

He can use a nap.

Jinhyuk is unable to escape Sejeong for too long.

A party is always held to officially commence the month they'll stay together. Its held on the castle's main ballroom. They have dinner and dance the night away.

Jinhyuk had been dancing with princess Wonyoung, Stenavis's second princess who is the same age as Jinwoo and having a great time. Wonyoung had grown up so much in such a short time but still remained innocent at heart, laughing at the silly jokes Jinhyuk told her, she made Jinhyuk wish he had a younger sister.

The song ended and before Jinhyuk could finish thanking Wonyoung for the dance he's snatched away by Sejeong. He barely holds back a frown and asks her for a dance, the princess faking surprise and accepting.

She's tense but tries to not show it on her expression, years of lessons proving their worth. Their dance is uncomfortable for both, to say the least, they have no need to admit out loud they know the reasoning behind the other's acting, Sejeong's instance, and Jinhyuk's distance.

Jinhyuk wished it stayed that way, he didn't want to engage in an uncomfortable confrontation especially with someone who he considers a friend.

Sadly it doesn't stay like that.

"I would like to breathe in some fresh air, don't you agree prince Jinhyuk?" She tilts her head slightly in the direction of one of the balconies. Jinhyuk fakes a smile and nods before guiding her towards it.

They're alone under the starry night, the music from inside still loud as the other royals dance and laugh, the kingdom's nobles having already left the party for some time now so it turned more private. He sees from the corner of his eyes how their retainers stand by the open doors.

"Why are you so adamant on this Jinhyuk?" Sejeong's tone is ice cold, her eyes staring right into his. Jinhyuk may tower above her but for a moment he feels small in front of her.

He takes in a deep breathe, glancing at Sejeong's retainer, the older male stays stoic and staring towards the Gyujin as they face the other without actually looking at each other.

"Why are you so _supportive_ of this?" He asks back instead of replying and he's not sure if he's making the correct question judging by the way Sejeong straightens her back, her eyes glaring at him for a moment as if offended by his question.

"Because its the best for my kingdom, for my people," Jinhyuk knows he should agree with her words, share her standpoint as the first prince of Leocae but he still can't bring himself to agree with an arranged marriage. "You're not a bad man either Jinhyuk, I can see myself growing to love you and I believe you could do the same if we were to wed."

Jinhyuk feels his face heat up at Sejeong's much softer words, her eyes turn warm, her smile gentle and he's reminded of when they meet 15 years ago on this kingdom.

Sejeong had been the first royal to try to get close to him when he had been too shy to take the first step, he was in an unknown kingdom with strangers, Gyujin his only friend was not allowed to accompany him and Sooil his back then retainer -now head of Leocae's Knights- was not allowed into the tower where he had been guided to. She had been bright and warm like a little sun, taking his hand and guiding him to join the others, always checking up on him whenever he got too quiet.

Her hand finds his and he doesn't shake her off but also doesn't hold her hand back, doesn't intertwine their fingers like he knows she expects. Sejeong opens her pink lips but Jinhyuk is not able to listen to whatever she was going to say next.

"Excuse me for interrupting but princess Somi is looking for you princess Sejeong." They both quickly turn towards the doors, finding Wooseok standing there between their retainers, his own standing closely behind him.

Sejeong sighs mumbling under her breath about how annoying Somi was being. She gives a small bow to both princes and walks back inside, retainer following.

Before Jinhyuk can say anything -not that he was thinking of doing so- Wooseok walks back inside leaving him and Gyujin alone. His friend walks closer towards him and taking advantage that they're alone pats his back.

"If the king and queen knew you're turning down princess Sejeong's advances they would be so mad."

"That's why they're not finding out, Gyujin."

"Right right."

"It's not fair I want to join!" Yujin whines in a way no beffiting of a 1st princess but no one bats an eye. They're on a training ground only accompained by a couple of older ladies who are there in case any of them get hurt.

Minhee tries to calm his sister but to no vail "You can spar with the other princesses if they want-" Yujin turns to glare at him shutting him up.

"Just because you're boys doesn't mean you're stronger than me!" Jinhyuk and Seungwoo smile at the young girl, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Hyunbin and Wonjin join in trying to appease her but nothing works. Wonyoung giggles next to her while Jungmoo watches with his blank expression before he lets out a deep sigh and moves away from the wall he was resting against.

"Come on then sister," Jungmoo nonchalantly says as he makes his way to where the wooden weapons are stacked. Jinwoo and Dongpyo had just finished sparring -Jinwoo easily winning, much to Jinhyuk's pride and Seungwoo's annoyance- so they move away from the center making space for an excited Yujin and a stoic Jungmoo.

Yujin holds a lance, her weapon of choice while Jungmoo uses a sword. Seungwoo being the oldest is the one referee the sparrings so he gives them the sign to start.

Jungmo easily deflects his sister's first couple thrusts, the young girl groaning as her body aches when the strength on her movements is roughly stopped. She dances around Jungmoo who mostly stays still, his eyes flicking over his stance predicting based on it her next move.

He seems to have the upper hand and if it were not for Jinhyuk having sparred already with him he would believe he's going to win this but he can recognize how fast Jungmoo is tiring, how he tries to strike his sister on a vital point to win quickly but she's swift and light on her steps as he dodges him, a grin forming on her face when Jungmoo takes one step too long leaving himself open for her to take advantage of, thrusting her lance forward and hitting him right where his heart is positioned, the blunt end of her lance pushing him back and onto his behind as he falls.

Everyone claps, some laugh -Somi and Daniel noticeably louder, Yujin joining victoriously- and the Stenavis brothers -except Wonyoung and Minhee who are too busy enjoying their brother's defeat at the hands of their sister- rush to help Jungmoo up.

Jungmoo smiles at Yujin when she offers him her hand to shake. He takes her hand and pulls her closer to hug her, a proud smile on his handsome face.

"Prince Daniel should be next! He has not sparred yet," Mina exclaims from next to Sejeong who holds a parasol over her head, trying her best to keep up the princess image even when almost all of them know she could easily face most of the princes there.

"Prince Daniel of Persici come forward, you've been nominated!" Seungwoo calls, voice full of entertainment and the younger male obeys, that smile that makes all the females -and some boys- swoon on his cheerful face. He takes a sword, a big and heavy one that he easily holds, twirling it on his grasp as he gets once again familiar with its weight "Anyone wants to accept the challenge?"

Jinhyuk looks around and he sees almost everyone doing the same. Daniel is well known across all kingdoms as a splendid fighter, not only swordfight but also hand to hand combat. He takes a deep breath, he has not sparred yet either so maybe he should step up. Jinhyuk is about to raise his hand when someone starts walking towards the weapon stack, a much smaller than Daniel prince.

"I'll do it," Wooseok says, his voice soft and collected. Daniel smiles at him, not a hint of cockiness but Jinhyuk can tell it still irks Wooseok who must think he's being looked down upon. The older picks up a much smaller sword, also thinner, a rapier.

The outcome is decided before it can even begin. Wooseok while faster lacks the strength to best upon Daniel, Jinhyuk himself has already beaten Wooseok on past camps. If anything he feels a little bit of pity for the hosting prince but only a little, he will still enjoy seeing his ass getting kicked.

Seungwoo signals them to start.

Daniel doesn't waste any time, he takes a step closer as he lifts his sword up bringing it down towards Wooseok but the older parries it making use of the delay forced on Daniel to uppercut slash at Daniel's hand but failing when Daniel sidesteps to the right.

The two princes stare at each other, their eyes carefully examining the other's stance waiting for any sign of movement to react to, both on guard. Wooseok is the one to act first this time as he throws an overhand cut. Daniel parries quickly out of reflex.

Wooseok cuts from the other side, Daniel parring again. This repeats a few more times as if they were dancing, back and forth, side to side. Daniel uses the next cut to parry it higher, the blunt end of his sword towards Wooseok's face and he thrusts forward, Wooseok barely able to leap backward slapping Daniel's sword aside.

Jinhyuk watches with bated breath as Wooseok frowns for a moment before his expression relaxes, sees the tension leave his small frame, the way his grip on his rapier changes, how he bounces on the back of his feet. His pink tongue swipes across his lower lip and then he moves, quickly.

Daniel slashes diagonally trying to hit him but Wooseok is quicker, stopping right before he's in the sword's way and uses the brief moment it takes Daniel to recover to take a step back and then two forward, cutting up with his rapier and hitting Daniel on his side, the strike having been done upwards meaning in a real right he would have sliced through his side and to his chest.

Seungwoo hesitates for a moment before he announces Wooseok as the winner, his eyes wide open as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Kang Daniel had just been beaten by the small and delicate looking Kim Wooseok.

Jinwoo is the first one to start clapping forcing everyone out of their stupor and do the same. Jungmoo basically running towards Wooseok to envelop him in a hug, lifting him and turning them around while Daniel laughs next to them, clapping with a bright smile on his face that shows absolutely no bitter feelings.

Jinhyuk remains frozen until Wooseok's stare locks with his as he walks back to his spot, a smirk growing on his pink lips, his eyes showing a confidence Jinhyuk had never seen in them.

There's one thing certain for Jinhyuk, he shouldn't be thinking how _hot_ it was that Wooseok was able to beat Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares about the origin of the Kingdom names here's the list (I suck ik...its latin because I'm THAT original)
> 
> Canebum: canem album (white dog)  
> Leocae: leonem caeruleum (blue lion)  
> Ruvulpes: ruber vulpes (red fox)  
> Medufla : medusa flavum (yellow jellyfish)  
> Stenavis: stella navis (star ship)  
> Persici = peach
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC (and you can send Weishin requests in there that I may write!)


End file.
